eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Torden, Bastion of Thunder: Winds of Change (Solo)
| levelrange = 105+| instance = Solo-Group| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 1h 30min| pmax = 3days| uid =1017| altname =| }} Walkthrough #Turn around when you zone in. Check the map in this zone, one of them, you zone in facing the wrong way. #Kill the first named in the hall, Elif Whitewind After this point you can use the strategy of running from name to name and letting mobs drop off. Huge zone, so it's a great time saver. You can skip the left side if you're doing speed runs. You miss the experience, transmutables and shiny's but so be it. #Go left first, and kill The Hurricane, all 4. (For speed runs, ignore the left side only kill the two names on the right side.) On the left side, there is a strong wind, and you will be pushed once in a while. If this happens stop, and count to 5 or 10. If you get very close to an edge, turn so that you're facing the center of the ramp before moving forward. Jumping dowesn't help. If you fall, it's deadly. #After the Hurricane is down, go back along the bridge the way you came. On the other side is "a Wind Spirit" talk to it, and it will lead you to a higher ramp where its brother is being held by the giants. Kill the giants and the next wind spirit will lead you higher. Repeat until you're at the top. If you have tracking, look for Yveti Stormbrood, he is circling the tower you're on. When he gets close enough pull him with a ranged attack (may have to wait a bit). Take the key from his body for the chest. #Portal is in the center of the tower. #Go back to the right side of the map now (raining/thunder), kill Laef Windfall. He has a pattern, hit, hit, stun. If he is just standing there, run "through" him, behind him, and if he doesn't turn toward you, he is casting (invisible cast, no casting bar). Don't be in front of him, and be >20 feet away when he finishes or you get a long stun. He also casts the stun again just before he dies, around 6% health. #*There is a new orange adorn to avoid the stun but it may take a while to get it. check the broker for 'Adamant' adornments. #Run past everything to the portal on one of the platforms, near a corner. If the portal is surrounded by red lights, you forgot to kill Laef. If you get hit by lightning on the new platform, it kills you. Run, but try and avoid it. #Kill the brothers Hreidar Lynhillig and Torstien Lynhillig. Avoid circles if you're squishy, there are callouts for when the brothers use stoneskins, if you attack the brother being protected, you can do damage to the one casting the stoneskin. #Look for the light blue shiny (no trade) before gating back down to the bottom of the ramp and finding the chest.